


iTunes Drabbles

by SirEskimoChuck



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirEskimoChuck/pseuds/SirEskimoChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Steve/Tony drabbles written based off of 10 random songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Parachute  
> Artist: Ingrid Michaelson

Tony and Steve had both decided they would keep their relationship a secret. 

It wasn't out of shame. It wasn't forbidden. The two didn't tell anyone about their relationship for protection of the other. If no one knew, than no one could use it against them. If they had one another than both were happy. Sure it meant acting as though the other man was nothing more than a teammate, nothing more than a friend but no one would know they could hurt one man and damage the other.

Both men were in the end two halves of a whole.


	2. I Can't Make You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can't make you love me if you don't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Can't Make You Love Me  
> Artist: Bon Iver

Steve decided that watching someone you love more than anything love someone else was enough to break anyone's heart.

He wasn't sure when he fell in love with Tony or why but they say opposites attract right?. However, Tony's heart had already been taken. The man was in love with Pepper Potts.

To make matters worse Steve had this thought bumping around his brain.   
“He would be better with me.”  
Rogers hated himself for thinking such a selfish thought. But what if it were true?

No matter how much he loved Tony, Steve couldn't make him feel something he didn't.


	3. Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fix You  
> Artist: Coldplay

Broken. Tony Stark was broken but that was no surprise considering he always had been. 

Impossible. It was impossible to fix the broken pieces of his life. There was no turning back and undoing what was already done. 

Hope. Ha! What hope was there to have? Tony didn't care anymore. So what if he drank to much and ate not enough!?

Meaningless. Why did he keep breathing? What purpose did his life even have? 

No one could find him. No one could save him. This was life. It was unchangeable. No one cared.

But then one day there was Steve.


	4. When You Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
> But he talks like a gentleman  
> Like you imagined  
> When you were young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: When You Were Young  
> Artist: The Killers

Alright so maybe Tony Stark was a Captain America fanboy...but not like Phil level of fanboyness! 

When Howard Stark wasn't drunk or working than he was telling stories about Steve Rogers. Tony grew up surrounded by the man so it was hardly his fault that he once looked up to him. 

There was one thing, just one thing that Tony Stark would never ever admit. One thing no one would ever know. You see, Stark had this crush on Steve since about the age of seven and maybe just maybe it hadn't gone away.

Fuck, he was so screwed.


	5. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody said it would be easy  
> It's such a shame for us to part  
> Nobody said it was easy  
> Nobody said it would be this hard  
> Oh, take me back to the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Scientist  
> Artist: Coldplay

“Could you make a machine that would stop me from getting frozen for 70 years?”  
“Probably.”  
“Would you?”

Tony wanted to scream and shout. He wanted Steve to stay with him forever. Why did the man want to go back to the 40's? Why had Tony made it possible as well.? Steve just wanted to be back in his own time with Peggy and Howard.

"If you love someone than you can let them go," Pepper said. So Tony did.

"Will you forget me?"  
"Most likely."  
"So this is goodbye?"  
"I guess so."

"Loving is letting go," Tony Stark whispered.


	6. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Echo  
> Artist: Jason Walker

"I was so alone," Tony admitted before taking a sip of alcohol.  
“You were?" Steve asked feeling a little shocked. Stark just rolled his eyes.  
“Don't act so surprised Steve.”  
“What about Pepper?”  
“What about her?" the dark haired man replied.  
"Weren't you together," the blond questioned. As a result Tony got up off the couch and went to perch on the arm of Steve's chair.

“I loved Pepper because I needed her. I was really broken back then," he explained. "But, I need you because I love you."  
   
"Steve, you saved me from lying about being okay.”  
“Did I?"


	7. Everything I'm Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause the girl that you want  
> She was tearing us apart  
> Cause she's everything  
> Everything I'm not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Everything I'm Not  
> Artist: The Veronicas

Everything with Steve Rogers had to do with Peggy and it drove Tony insane. Okay okay yes maybe Capsicle had once loved her but that was 70 god damn years ago. Shouldn't he talk about Tony like that? Did he not love him?

"Hey this one time Peggy—”  
“You don't say?”

What was with this Peggy? How dare she mean so much to he's Steve. How dare he love her more than him! She was probably dead anyways right? Peggy Carter was so perfect, so flawless, such a strong woman. 

Peggy Carter made Tony want to jump off Stark Tower.


	8. Sami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't you see  
> What you are doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sami  
> Artist: Darren Criss

Steve Rogers was a grown man. He was an Avenger. Steve saved the freaking world! Why in gods name did he have such a childish crush on Tony Stark?

There was just something about the twinkle in his eyes that gave Steve butterflies in his tummy. Oh and when Tony said his name the blond man's heart would flutter. 

No snap out of this Rogers! You are acting like some fourteen year old girl! Tony doesn't even notice you. He likes Pepper, you know that. Why did you let yourself do this? 

You've gone and broken your own heart again.


	9. Star Spangled Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Star Spangled Man  
> Captain America soundtrack

“Who vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day?   
Who will campaign door to door for America?   
Carry the flag shore to shore for America?” Steve's  iPhone sang.

“Tony,” the man asked.  
“What?”   
“Why is my phone making this noise?”   
Tony Stark rolled his eye but didn't look away from his own phone. "It is a ringtone, means you have a text."  
"Can you change it?"  
"Nope."

Steve Rogers sighed and checked the message  
-Text-   
From: Tony Stark  
"YOU'VE JUST BEEN TONY'D!"

“I hate you so much," Rogers growled.  
"No you don't," Tony replied and smirked.


	10. C'est La Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la vie, c'est la mort  
> [Such is life, such is death]  
> You and me  
> Forevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: C'est La Mort  
> Artist: The Civil Wars

It was hard to believe sometimes. The fact that Tony Stark had actually gotten married was just insane! That fact that he had an adopted son named Peter was just as crazy. But the fact that Tony Stark, the man who drank to much and slept not enough, had married Captain Freaking America was far to good to be true.

Tony could snuggle up to Steve. He had someone to kiss. Sure the men had their ups and downs but they loved one another.

This life was like a Disney movie ending. They all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
